Bella and Edward, Edward and Bella
by Elanor The Frozen Rose
Summary: Bella runs without falling, jumps out of window and steals a car. But Bella is home sick with a virus. Edward is imprisoned, but is with Bella. How can this be? A story that takes place before New Moon but after Twilight, Enjoy! UPDATES
1. Chapter 1

_I hope you enjoy this...I randomly thought of it when reading multiple fanfictions for twightlight and new moon fanfictions... This takes place after twilight and before new moon. Enjoy_

_I don't own any of it, not bella not Edward (yet...), not anything..except for the creative story plot..._

_I change dialogue from the unnamed first character you meet to Bella. _

_If you have any questions whatsoever please do not hesitate to ask._

_And please review, I love them! _

_((Sierra)) _

* * *

She had brown eyes, and hair. Her skin was pale, very pale. She clung to the pale boy next to her. 

" Edward, I don't want to leave you." She cried.

"It'll be okay." Edward whispered to her. "Now you must go, before they notice."

"But-" Edward interrupted her.

"I'm doing this for you." Edward told her. He gave her a brief kiss, as her tears fell down her cheeks.

"Good bye, Edward." She said.

"I love you."

She nodded, then climbed over the fence and ran into the forest.

* * *

" AHHH CHOOO!!" I sneezed, again. Edward handed me another tissue. "Thanks" I said, my voice was scratchy. Edward chuckled. But then I froze, my stomach heaved. 

"Bathroom" I muttered, and ran that way.

"Bella?" Edward's voice came. "Are you alright?"

Before I could answer, I vomited into the toilet, again. "Bella?" Came his anxious voice.

"I'll live." I muttered, but regretted it; I then proceeded to vomit.

Finally I got out of that bathroom, but I nearly collapsed to the floor. Edward caught me and took me back to my bed.

* * *

The girl found an old fallen tree, it was grand and was hollowed out partially. She climbed in and fell asleep. _Perhaps_ she thought, _Perhaps they won't find me yet_.

* * *

I woke with a start, which nearly made me throw up again. It was dark outside, and Edward was sitting in the rocking chair, watching over me. His eyes, I could tell, even in the dark, were black. 

"It's okay." I whispered. "Go on, I'll be okay, it's just a virus, I'll get over it." Edward nodded his head and turned towards the door.

"Get well soon." He said. Then he silently left my bedroom. I was conscious just long enough to hear his car drive away. ( Charlie wasn't even home yet…) I didn't mind much, tonight anyway. I would just sleep through his presence anyway.

* * *

Her white blouse and pants were stained with mud and grass. Her hair was tangled, and she was hungry, cold, and tired. She wondered through the forest for hours. That was, until she came upon a large house.

* * *

My dreams were strange that night. I dreamed I was looking in a mirror, and I knew it was a mirror. But my reflection did not obey me. When I waved, it's face became confused. 

"This is only a dream" I said.

"Maybe" it said.

* * *

It was the dead of night, but no one looked home. So the girl broke into the house. She left no evidence, however. She thought that maybe she could steal a few things and maybe she could sell them. She needed money badly. She had to save Edward somehow. 

She saw a piano sitting next to the stairs. She loved it very much, it was beautiful. Instead of going to the kitchen to search for food, she forgot about it, and instead went up the stairs. On the wall of the hallway hung an old wooden cross. Somehow it was familiar to her. She skipped some of the bedrooms, and came to an office instead. She forgot why she had come. She was only acting on impulse, she craved to know what lay behind the doors. She opened the door to the office. The walls were covered with books and shelves. Then she noticed the paintings. She recognized one as a scene from Italy. She grabbed without thinking, and then left the room. She skipped the next doors, a strange pull drew her to another door. She opened it. It was like a bedroom, only no bed. There was a large case of CDs from decades ago. She wondered how someone could have collected all of these.

She was curiously looking through them when she heard a sound, tires on gravel. The owners were returning. She knew she had to get out of there. But her legs were frozen, she couldn't move. She heard the soundless footsteps going up the stairs. She heard the pace quicken until it reached the room she sat in. She waited to for the lights to flicker on. She waited for the owner to demand why she was here, in the dark.

"Bella?" Came a voice, a familiar voice, almost.

" Edward?" She asked. The figure turned the lights on. It took her a moment for her eyes to adjust. When she could see properly he spoke again.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he demanded.

"You look so much like him." She said, forgetting that she was caught, and that she was going to be in very big trouble.

"Look like who? Bella, will you please explain to me what you are doing here? How could you get here before me?" He asked.

She shook her head slightly. She didn't know who Bella was. "You look like my friend Edward." She said quietly. A wave of depression washed over her. She missed her Edward so much.

"Bella?" He asked again. He sounded scared. "What's wrong? It's me, Edward."

She turned her head to him. "No way." She said.

"What?"

"You may resemble my Edward but you are indeed not Edward Masen." She said.

Edward's jaw fell open. "Repeat that name." He told her.

But she didn't listen to him. "My Edward has green eyes, not onyx." She said. The Edward before her became angry, or was it that he was just surprised? He advanced towards her.

"Bella, what the heck are you talking about?! Where did you learn that name?" He demanded. She became very scared then. Not of being caught, not of the thought that she was going to jail, because she felt like she was in immediate danger. She could sense the danger, as if it was a scent emitting off of this Edward. She took a step backwards.

"Stop" She said. "Don't come near me." A pained expression came into his eyes, that too confused her more. Then a thought came into her mind. Maybe he was like some people she knew. Like the people imprisoned by them. Maybe he wasn't human. That would explain the danger she felt now. "What are you?" She asked him. He froze. She took that as a definite yes. "You aren't human." She barely whispered. He looked very confused.

"But you already knew…?" He asked. He looked as if he was in pain. She didn't like it, he may have not of been her Edward, but he was very close. Then she remembered her need to get out. Her thoughts formed around that goal and her mind went straight to work. She saw a chair, and, as if without thinking it, she grabbed the chair and flung it at the window. It bounced back inside, but the glass shattered, letting the night air in.

"Bella! Why did you do that?!" He asked, outraged.

But she didn't answer. She jumped out of the window. Pain shivered up her leg, but it wasn't serious. However for a normal girl, they would have broken a limb.

"Bella!!" He shouted. But before he could jump out of the window too, she noticed his Volvo sitting before her. The keys in the ignition. She didn't want to steal it, but she needed to get away. And needs are more powerful than wants… In one liquid motion she opened the car door, flung herself in, started the motor, and drove off leaving that Edward far behind.

* * *

**So who is this girl our Edward calls Bella who is obviously not Bella? And who is the Edward which the unnamed girl calls _her_ Edward?  
**

**Find out in chapter two!**

****

**_((Sierra))_**


	2. Two Running Through the Forest

_So while I'm writting chapter 2 I suddenly come up with another fanfiction plot for a time period after new moon...not to mention I need to work on my 22 chapter of A Frozen Rose, and the tons of other fanfictions I started...((Sighs)) I need to stop and just work on one thing..._

_Alas I know I will probably never do that..._

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

_I'm going for my break. I don't care if I'm supposed to watch him. _The guard thought. I sat in my cell; I was leaned against the rock wall with my eyes closed. 

_He's asleep anyway, it's not like he'll notice I'm not here…_ I laughed only in my mind. The guard turned and left up the hall. I got up at that moment. No one would see me. He was the last guard awake at this hour. _My_ Bella was away from here, but I knew she would come back, she couldn't live without me, and neither could I. I had to escape, for her sake, not mine.

I pulled the loose bar of my barred window. I climbed through, escaping, or so I thought, then I heard another 'voice'. _Crap I'm gone for 30 seconds, and he escapes…how do they do that? Crap, Barket's going to kill me! _

I ran on, to the fence. But before he could think it, I had already started to climb the high fence. _Ha! Someone forgot the electric charge!_ I gasped at that moment as I saw his mind, he reached for the switch! I climbed to the top, and just as I was about to jump the shock hit me. It struck me hard, just as hard as the fall to the ground. I fought against the pain, and got up and ran. I ran into the forest just as _my_ Bella had done this very night.

The silver Volvo raced down the road, speeding, and more than 130 mph. She didn't know where she was headed; she just drove on and on. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the sirens. Red and blue lights flashed behind her. She didn't know what to do…Keep on driving or run farther, faster? She knew they wouldn't just give up; they would follow her all the way. And the farther she went, the farther she was from _her_ Edward. She finally came to a stop. She hated being so weak as giving up to just one police car. She heard them speak before she even got out of the car.

"That's the Cullen's car…what are they doing so far out here?" One of them asked.

"Who knows...?" Said the other as they walked her way. The first one shined his light in on me. The bright light blinded me for a moment.

"Bella Swan?" He asked.

She didn't say anything, she just sat there, unnerved.

"Just give her the ticket already." the second said, it was obvious that he hadn't see her face yet.

"But it's Charlie's kid." The first said.

"What?" He came over and glared at her face. "Oh my gosh, it is her."

"Bella what the world are you doing out here, this late, and speeding…and in the Cullen's car?" The first asked.

She didn't answer them, she remained silent.

"What do we do?" The second asked.

"I'll call Charlie." The first left, and the second just stood there bye the car.

She heard the call, she heard everything on the other line too, and it wasn't really her fault that she had good hearing…very good hearing.

* * *

I woke up, it was early morning. I felt terrible; my stomach was empty, which was a good thing, meaning I probably couldn't bring anything up again. But I was so hungry, I was afraid to get up, but I had to get something into my stomach.

I stood up slowly, but I didn't get dizzy or nauseous again. I wobbled down the stairs. Charlie was sleeping on the couch, the TV was on. He must have fallen asleep. I went to the kitchen; I pulled out some crackers and nibbled on them. It seemed to help, but I was still really hungry. I took a risk and made myself chicken soup. The microwave made that little ding sound…Apparently Charlie wasn't in deep sleep as I had thought. He awoke at the 'ding'.

"Sorry." I whispered, my throat was still sore.

"Hey, Bella, how are you feeling?" He asked from the couch.

"Better, but I'm starving." I told him, "I made myself soup."

"Well, that's good, I guess." He yawned then got up, just as I sat down with my soup. "I didn't mean to fall asleep." he said with an exhausted laugh.

I nodded, and took slow and cautious sips of my soup. Both of us nearly jumped out of our skin when we heard the phone ring.

"Who the heck would be calling at this hour?" Charlie asked as he reached for the phone.

"Swan residence" He answered. "What?" Charlie looked really surprised…I wondered what was going on. "That's impossible, no way!" He paused a moment. "Why would I lie to you?" He paused. "She's been home all day, sick with a virus. If you don't believe me, here she is…" He turned from the phone, "Bella, come here a minute!" Charlie said. I really wondered what was going on…

"Hello?"

"Bella? You sound terrible." Deputy Steve said.

"I've been sick all day, I just started feeling better…so what's the problem?" I asked. My voice was very scratchy from my illness.

"Um, never mind put Charlie back on."

"Okay." I replied.

I handed the phone back to Charlie.

"See what did I tell you?" Charlie asked. "Now, please no more interruptions, we need our rest." He paused. "Yeah, good night." Charlie hung up the phone.

"What the world was that about?" I asked.

"I don't know what got into him…" Charlie replied. "He claims he saw you speeding down the road towards La Push…" He paused, "In Edward's Volvo…"

"What?" I nearly shouted, which hurt my throat. "When?" I asked more quietly.

"Just now…But how could that be?" He asked with a laugh.

"Maybe he was daydreaming…" I answered, astonished. It reminded me when Edward came back here…He had asked if it was really me…So…what does this mean?

* * *

"Whatever." Charlie sighed. "I'm going to bed…Goodnight Bella." Charlie told me. I nodded, and finished my soup.

"Well Bella is at home sick with some virus…" The first said.

"But…how… can that be?" The second asked.

"I don't know, let's ask her…" The first said, coming her way again. But when they shined the light toward the place she had sat, but she was gone.

The girl had run into the forest…The forest again…She wasn't a big fan of forests…She had just spent the entire night wondering through it.

She finally stopped someplace. She sat down, she needed rest, and she needed her Edward. She fell asleep.

Edward lay on the ground, out of air, out of breath. His heart beat fast. He couldn't run any more. But his Bella needed him, he needed her. He couldn't live without her. But as he tried to get up again, his vision blurred, and he fell into darkness.

* * *

I awoke, I was so tired. But I was awake. It was Saturday...And I felt so much better. I got up, took a shower, dressed, and started breakfast. Charlie came down, and was happy that my virus seemed gone, then he left for work...

I was waiting for Edward; he always came to visit me on Saturdays, unless I was working, or if the sun was shining. However like nearly everyday, today the sun was not shining.

I had sat on my porch for a long time, a really long time. It was about midday when I gave up…Where was he?! I was getting really angry.

I ended up calling his house, Alice answered.

"Bella?" Of course, she knew I would be calling…

"Hey Alice, where's Edward?"

She didn't answer.

"Come on…I haven't seen him all day!" I whined.

"Well, um…I'm not supposed to tell you."

I was furious! " Alice! Come on! Where is he!?"

She sighed, "He's looking for your double."

I dropped the phone.

"Bella?" She asked.

I picked it up with shaky hands. "What?"

"Someone, who looked exactly like you, broke into our house last night before anybody had gotten home. Edward found her going through his stuff…He thought it was you, but she jumped out of his window…"

"WHAT!!!???" I screamed. I couldn't believe this…Maybe Alice was lying to me…wait no, she'd never do that…But what the heck!!!!????

"Bella?"

"What!?"

"That's not all…"

"WHAT!?"

"She stole his Volvo…"

I dropped the phone again. But I picked it up faster, this time.

"Edward said for you stay indoors while he figures this out."

"How can I stay inside?" I asked.

"Exactly…" She sighed…"You want to come over for a bit? We can go to the movies or something…"

"Sure, whatever…"

* * *

"Bella!" Edward cried. Her face was in a grimace. She looked in pain. "Bella!" Edward cried again. But her face faded away. His vision returned. He had only fallen asleep…

Edward sat up…he thought about Bella. Then he smiled. If she ever found out that he was calling her Bella in his sleep she'd have his head. It gave him energy, and he got up, and continued through the forest.

The girl wandered a long time. It was sometime in the afternoon, and she was starving. Then she heard the ocean…The Ocean! She had always loved the sea. She raced in the direction and soon found herself on a beach. She sat down. The waves hitting the shore calmed her. She fell into a brief peace.

"Bella?" She turned. She knew she wasn't Bella, but some many had called her Bella that she was almost getting used to it. She saw a boy. He was huge! His skin was a russet color, and he had black hair.

"Bella, It's me." He told her.

"My name isn't Bella." She finally spoke.

"What are you talking about, of course your Bella?"

"No, my name Areana(Ah-le-ah-na)." She told him. "Who are you?"

He sighed. "I'm Jacob Black. Are you sure you aren't Bella….?"

"I am not Bella." She told him.

"But you look exactly like her. I mean exactly like her…" Jacob told her.

Then she froze. "Oh my gosh." She said.

"What is it?"

"I know why I look like that girl you call Bella." She said suddenly.

"Why?"

Areana turned to him. "You must swear you won't tell anybody." She didn't know why she was going to tell him. But she had to tell someone. And maybe he would help her find _her_ Edward…

* * *

Chapter 2 out and finished, please Review, I love reviews! 

((Sierra))

Chapter 3 should be a little bit more exciting...


	3. Almost Explained

Chapter 3 Enjoy!

* * *

"I know why everyone is confusing her with me…" She said, finally understanding.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"That's why they always called me Bella." She said, her eyes were distant. "But I wanted to be my own self. Not a copy."

"WHAT!?" Jacob yelled. "What are you saying?!" Areana turned to him.

"Where does Bella Swan live?"

"In Forks, her dad is a police officer…Her house is a small two room…Why?"

"I need to talk to her…She is the only one I can trust…"

"What did you say about a copy? What does that mean?"

"I'm sorry I got you involved, but you don't need to worry about it." Areana ran from him, and went back into the forest. She didn't need to know where Forks was, the pull inside her knew the way. She understood now, why it did that. Everything made sense now. Except for one…

Alice and I almost went to Port Angeles. However the sun decided to make one of its rare appearances…So I ended up just going home, despite my boredness. However, I couldn't just stay inside all day; I had to get out of the house.

I sat in my back yard with a book in my hand…

I came to a path, finally and at last. It took me a little ways. Then I saw my Bella, sitting and reading. I didn't understand that, but I finally found her! So I walked her way.

* * *

I was jumped at the sound of movement. I looked away from my book. Edward! He was in the forest walking my way! But what was he doing here? If he came any closer he would be directly in the sunlight. We don't have many neighbors, but someone could see him, walk past a window, or just passing by in their car.

"Edward?" I whispered. "What are you doing here?"

Edward still came forward. "What do you mean? I came here to find you." He said. There was something not quite right about him. He looked different. Was it just me or was his skin…I don't know, less pale than last time I saw him…?

He was just about to step into the bright sunshine light. "Edward, what are you doing?"

But he didn't stop to answer; he just came forward into the light.

* * *

I saw her, Bella! My Bella! I came towards her, but she looked confused…

* * *

My mouth was hanging open wide. Edward was standing directly in the sunlight, but he didn't sparkle. He didn't shine like a thousand diamonds were embedded in his skin. Now that he was up close I could see some of the things that weren't right. His eyes were green. And his face wasn't so, perfect. It was as if Edward was….Human!

"Bella what's wrong?" He asked, and then he smirked. "I'm sorry Areana; I can't help to call you that name, even though you don't like it…"

"What the heck are you talking about? Who's Areana?"

Edward froze. "What?"

"Who is Areana?"

"You aren't Areana?" He asked, completely surprised.

"No, if I were than why would I ask who she was?"

"Good point." Then his eyes got big. "Crap, you're her."

"What do you mean? Edward, what's got into you? And why do you have green eyes?"

His mouth fell open, just like mine had. "I was born with them…" He said silently.

"But…" My head was spinning, who was this before me? He surely wasn't my Edward.

"There is another Edward here?" This Edward asked.

"Yes." I said, I had to sit down before I passed out.

"What is his name?" Edward asked, he looked totally out of it.

"Edward Cullen." I answered.

"How old is he?"

I paused; I couldn't tell him my Edward's secret. "I don't think I can answer that…."

Edward came out of his trance, and then he looked at me, "I need to talk to your Edward."

"Why?"

"I think we may be related…" This Edward said. I was so confused.

* * *

She was running faster than she ever had before. She could run very fast and very long. Then she suddenly stopped. She smelled something familiar. It was her Edward, she had found him, and almost…She followed his foot prints.

* * *

"How can you be related?!" I shouted at him. Then I stopped, an exact copy of myself ran out of the forest.

"EDWARD!" She cried. She ran smack into him, and they fell down to the ground.

"Areana?" Edward asked the newcomer, who looked exactly like me. I was even more confused than before.

"Oh Edward." She sobbed, Edward held her close.

"It's okay, we're safe now." He told her, his voice soothing. But what was going on?

"Um…?" I didn't know what to say.

Edward and Areana stood up, hand in hand.

"Areana, meet Bella." Edward said. Areana's mouth fell open, but her shock weared off and she came to greet me.

"Hello Bella."

"Why do you look like me?" I asked my voice barely heard.

She sighed, and then smiled. "It's a long story. When your Edward gets in, tell him his Volvo is at the police station…Also tell him sorry for going through his stuff." Her voice was exactly the same tune as mine. This was so unbelievable, I fell down into the cool grass.

"You stole a Volvo?" Edward asked. That was the last thing I heard before everything went dark….

* * *

Well I explained some stuff, but for the real explanation will have to be in chapter 4

please review, ((I have to go to school!))

((Sierra))


	4. more answers and even more questions

chapter 4 enjoy!

* * *

I awoke, I was in my room. I was dazed and confused. And my mind was trying to process everything that had just happened. Then I remember that Areana girl…she had to have been a dream…and that other Edward, surely he wasn't real either…But then again…my Edward had seen me steal his Volvo, and Areana did admit to that…was this really real? Or was this just some weird dream I was having.

I got up then, I had to prove to myself that this was just all a dream. That Areana, and the other Edward didn't exist! Then my Edward would come back and be with me…

I walked down the stairs; I froze though, right in the middle. Someone was in the kitchen. I could here _them_ fixing themselves something to eat…And Charlie wasn't home yet…

* * *

That girl Bella, screams loud…too loud…I knew we shouldn't have stayed…But my Bella, Areana, said that she deserved to know who she is, what she is. I agreed, only because I desired to know why Bella thought I was _her_ Edward. I wanted to know why we seemed so alike. Areana's case was logical, but me…I'm the only one left of my family…I know I'm not a copy, and I know that I never had any siblings…I really desired to know.

* * *

I screamed, I screamed twice…this was enological, this was just unreal!...But then of course that my boyfriend was a vampire…that was unreal too…so maybe, maybe this could be real. I just didn't understand…

"Calm, down girl." Areana said when she came back from the kitchen. I was almost hyperventilating on the stairs. Edward stayed in his seat on the couch. But Areana came up and helped me to sit down on the chair. She grasp was strong…just like someone else I knew…

"Who are you people?" I whispered, I tried to catch my breath…this was so…so unbelievable…but I think I mentioned that already…

Areana sighed. "You are practically my sister, so I guess it is alright to tell you…"

"We are sisters?" I asked skeptical.

"Not really, but close…you see…I'm what you would call a clone." She said.. that was it…I lost it then, this made no sense whatsoever!

"No! You're crazy, both of you! This isn't real! This is just a dream! Well guess what!!!??? I'm going to wake up now!" I shouted. I stood up to leave, I grabbed the keys to my truck…either I was dreaming, or for some unknown reason my mind crashed, and I was officially crazy…

"Bella, wait!" Areana cried, she ran in front of me in incredible speed.

"What?" I asked.

"You can trust me, I would never lie to you." She said, her eyes shined honestly.

"It's not the matter of trust, it's the fact that I've completely lost it." I said, trying to move her out of my way.

"Please, Bella, I need your help." She said at last. I stopped trying to get past her then.

I sighed. Well, I've had weird hallucinations before…and in the end everything was okay…I guess I could go along with this one…maybe it could keep me busy…and then after a while Edward would get back from his trip…

"Fine." I said. Giving up…for now…I sat back down in my chair, and Areana took her place next to Edward. It was really strange to see myself sit next to a different Edward. Finally, my curiosity took the better of me…I was genuinely curious to their part of the story…"Convince me, and tell me your story…" I said lamely…

"I really am a clone…I've always known that I was a clone…but I didn't know my original make up, you." She said, explaining everything quickly. It reminded me, almost of how fast my Edward would speak at times. and I would have to concentrate hard to catch every word.

"I didn't know your name, or where you lived, or even how old you were…" She paused again. "Now clones can't be created until after the originally is born…in fact in most cases _they_ have to wait for them to be at least five years or older before they attempt to make a clone."

"They?" I asked.

"The bad guys…I'll explain more later…" She said in a disgusted tone.

A sudden question came to mind…"You look exactly like me, like the same age…but how old are you?…you couldn't have been born the same time as me…if what you say is true about being a…a…clone." I had trouble on that last word, it got stuck in my throat on the way out.

She smiled strangely…"No, I am not the same age as you…I'm actually only seven years old." She said. WHAT!!!

"Really? How can that be?" More confusion occurred.

"Well, you see clones develop faster then normal people. In one year I age three years. Then after five years I develop normally."

"When were you born…" I asked, just curious now.

"I was made, oh about when you were ten years old." She said.

"But I was living in Phoenix then." I said. "Why would someone want to make a clone of me?"

"_Them_." she said with disgust. "_They_ are a sick race, _they_ enjoy torture of those with inhuman abilities…_They_, perhaps, this is only a theory, wanted a normal being to experiment on."

"Experiment?"

"Like I said, _they_ enjoy torture. _They _love to experiment with clones and such beings. Like my Edward," She jestered with one hand. "_ They_ wanted him for his mind reading, _They_ wanted to learn how it worked, and everything about him in that way."

I was surprised by her explaination, but what shocked me even more was that she had said 'His mind reading', that couldn't have been a coincidence…

"Edward can read minds?" I asked.

"Anyone's…sortof…" She turned to Edward.

"I'll explain." he said. "I can't hear anyone, anywhere. I have to be fairly close. The more familiar someone's…'voice' is, the farther away I can hear them. But still, no more than a few miles. It's a little like being in a huge hall filled with people, everyone talking at once. It's just a hum --- a buzzing of voices in the background. Until I focus on one voice, and then what they're thinking is clear." He explained…But the weirdest thing was he explained it in the same words that _my_ Edward had done just about a year or so ago…when I first learned about him and his family. My jaw was hanging open.

Edward laughed. "You must thinking I'm insane…but it's true…"

I was barely audible…but like, exactly like _my _Edward, he heard me…"What am I thinking now?"

"I can't hear your thoughts…" This was just plain weird, he was a copy, he had to be a copy of _my_ Edward.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well, for one reason, I can't hear Areana's, and since she's a clone of you, I shouldn't be able to hear your thoughts either…"

I thought I was going to pass out again.

"Maybe we said too much." Areana said.

"No…it's just…_my_ Edward…" I didn't know how to say it…"My Edward is exactly the same."

"Question." Edward said…"Now I know you can't tell me anything about _your_ Edward, for there must be some secret…but could you tell me where he was born??"

I hesitated, but thought that just mentioning where he had lived _before_…that would be okay…"Chicago…" I told him.

It was his turn to be utterly surprised. His voice was filled with exciment, then he asked…"Was it the year 1901?" He asked, Mine, and Areana's mouth fell to the ground…How could he have known that?

"How could you know that?" Areana asked, apparently thinking the same thing as me. "No one could be as young as he is, he would have to be…at least a 105 years old!" She cried.

"I think Edward and I are realated…" He repeated again.

"How did you know that?" I asked, completely confused.

"I don't know if I can tell you or not…" Edward admitted.

There was a silence, I hadn't realized how late it was…

"BELLA!" _My_ Edward screamed, bursting into the living room. "What the Heck?" He asked when he saw Areana, me, and the other Edward. My Edward and the other Edward stared at each other…Probably exchanging thoughts. Both Edwards were more pale than usual.

"Crap" Both said at same time.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	5. vampires copies and nephews

Chapter 5 enjoy...

oh and all of the italized stuff is thoughts, and aren't being said aloud

* * *

_What the Heck, who is this? The other Edward thought first._

_Dang, Bella was right! I thought_

_Can you hear me? He asked._

_Yeah… I answered him._

_Crap... He thought again. Who are you?_

_I don't know how much you'd believe me if I told you…And If I did I would have to explain it to my Bella._

_Your Bella? He asked me, an angry tune in his thoughts._

_I'm sorry, Areana, some people call her Bella…._

_"Edward?" My Bella asked her voice kind of nervous. "Um, could you by any chance let us into the conversation?"_

_"Maybe…"I answered._

_What are you? Edward asked me._

_I'm human…what else?_

_Vampire…Edward thought, which didn't make much sense…_

_Come again?_

_Never mind….Edward said._

_Maybe we can explain to our Bellas. I suggested. Don't worry, my Bella will keep your secret…You see, she has a few of her own…_

_Fine Ugh, this is so weird. He said, almost disgusted.  
_

"Edward?" Both Bellas' asked at the same time. They looked at each other, and laughed nervously…

* * *

Both Edwards where…well, just staring at each other…If what the other Edward said was true, then they were probably explaining things through their thoughts….man this was weird.

Finally my Edward moved towards me, and stood beside my chair.

"Go on, give me your explanation" He said, really irritated.

"Firstly, let me get something straight, alright?"

"Fine…what?"

"Is it true you were born in Chicago in the year 1901?" My Edward stiffened.

He hesitated. Then he answered, "Yes…"

"And is it true that you were dying of the Spanish influenza?"

He hesitated again, but still answered, "Yes…"

The other Edward sighed…"Then what I thought is true, it has to be."

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY!!!" My Edward yelled.

The other Edward didn't flinch like Areana and I did.

"Before you changed, or whatever happened to let your age be so...preserved….You had a brother."

My Edward burst into laughter.

"It's true, but you probably don't remember him. His name was Edmond…and he had left your family when you were ten years old. He ran off with some girl.… He left the state to go to Ohio."

Edward became serious; he saw something, something in the other Edward's mind. He didn't laugh anymore.

"When he learned that his family was all dead, he felt terrible," the other Edward continued. "So he made a promise: it wasn't much, but it was the only thing he thought he could do. He named his first son Edward. And a tradition was formed. His son Edward had a son, and named him Edward, my grandfather. And he had a son, and was named Edward, my father, then me."

He paused; all of us were leaning forward toward him. This was unbelievable. The other Edward said in conclusion, "And this Edward, after whom my fathers were named after, he is my uncle."

My Edward was torn, was he really believing this?

"Nice to meet you, uncle, and my name is Edward Masen." The other Edward said, extending a hand.

"Crap" Edward said, again. "This isn't real…" He turned to me…"Is this what dreams are like?"

"Heh, heh…ugh…I was hoping you were able to tell me that this was real." I admitted.

"Well…."

"Just go with it, for now…" Areana said.

"So…what do we do now?" I asked.

"This is…complicated." My Edward said.

"Well actually." The other Edward said, "We may require your help." He nodded toward my Edward.

"Help?" My Edward and I asked.

"Well, _They _are after us…" Areana said.

"_They_?" My Edward asked.

"The bad guys…" Areana said.

* * *

_They do terrible things to those who aren't normal._ I explained to him.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Ah." My Edward said. Apparently the other Edward told him through thoughts.

"_They, _want me, and my Edward." Areana said.

"Me, for my mind reading, and Areana for the fact she is a clone."

"What!?" No one said anything about a clone!" Edward yelled…

"That's why you can't read my mind, and why I look exactly like her." Areana told him.

The Edwards looked at each other. My Edward sighed. Once again he was convinced through thoughts.

"Fine, a clone, and my nephew I never even knew about…" My Edward said. He was really stressed out. "So these people are after you…why do _They_ want you?"

"We already told you, because, they enjoy hurting those whom are different from them…If _They _had found out about you, _they _come right for you." Areana paused.

"Oh, crap."

"What's wrong?" Her Edward asked.

"_They're_ looking for us now, if we leave, _they_ will come after you all. They won't realize that there is a difference! They will see someone who can read other peoples minds' and a girl who looks just like the clone!!" Areana seemed panicked.

"It won't be a problem." My Edward said. "My family will keep my Bella safe." He said.

"Your family?" Areana asked.

"I guess I can tell you…but you must swear not to tell a soul!" Edward said.

"We swear." Areana said.

"The reason why I exist now, and why I am still young is because…I'm what you would call a vampire."

I waited for Areana to freak out…I knew it was coming.

"That's it?" She asked. I nearly fell over.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Well, a vampire, that's, pretty interesting…" then she laughed. "Can you turn into a bat?" She asked my Edward.

We burst into laughter…Then My Edward said, "You wouldn't believe how many times I've heard that…"

"But I'm being serious…can you?" She asked again.

Edward just stared at her…"No."

"Ben can…or so we've heard."

"Ben?" Edward asked.

"Well, there are hundreds of _them_. All over the world…There is a story about a people, who helps other people (Like us) escape from them, and one of those peoples was named Ben, and he could turn into a bat."

Edward and I just stared.

"It's a legend though." The other Edward said. "If there were rescuers we would have been saved already."

"Um…" I said, Both Edward and I were speechless.

"So what happens now?" Edward asked. Even he didn't know what to do.

* * *

so do you all like it!? if you do, tell me! if you don't, tell me why and how I can make it more enjoyable for you! 


	6. Toward a house full of vampires

Before anyone could say anything, both Edwards stiffened at exactly the same time.

"Charlie's here." My Edward said.

"Crap…what do we do?" I asked…."He can't see that there are two of us…."

"And I shouldn't be here anyway." My Edward said. "Do we hide, or leave?"

"I don't know, what do you all want to do?" I asked them.

"We'll go with Brother." Edward said. Apparently that's what he was going to call my Edward… If we weren't in such a messed up situation, I would have laughed, very hard.

"Let's go from her window!" Edward said.

"Alright!" the other Edward and Areana said, they raced up the stairs to my room, they Areana was fast.

"I will be back later." My Edward said, he gave me a kiss, and then he left too.

* * *

We were in the other Bella's room. Finally Brother was here.

"Here, I'll carry each of you down at a time, hopefully no one will hear us." He said. "I'll take Areana first."

"No thankyou." Areana said. She jumped right out of the window and landed on the grass.

"What the?" Brother asked surprised.

"Do you need help?" Brother asked me.

"No," I answered, and I jumped down next to Areana. Brother followed.

"How did you jump like that?" Brother asked Areana.

"Clones are copies, but are given enhanced abilities, like running fast, and jumping from high places. I can hear, see, and even smell things better than your Bella."

"Well, okay…how did you do that?" He asked me.

"I don't know, I just can…I lived with _Them _for a long time, _They_ may have done something to me…I don't know…"

"So, how fast can you both run?" He asked.

Areana and I said at the same time, "Fast."

We followed Brother , he was at least 10 times as fast as we were, but he was surprised to see that we could run as fast as we did.

"Well, I am impressed, and you both are human…correct?" He asked as we ran.

"Yep!" I said with laughter…"Sort of!" We laughed again.

"Now you must understand, we are going to a houseful of vampires…are you two okay with that?"

"Sure…" Areana said without a thought. I on the other hand, I was a little bit worried.

_Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to either of you…just make sure you don't cut yourself or anything. We just got back from a hunt._

_Hunt? I thought worried._

_We don't hunt humans, just animals._

_Ah, okay._

"There is Carlisle, my father, well he was the one who changed me, my mother Esme, my siblings, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet." Brother told us.

After a more quiet run, we slowed down, and then came to a stop. "Is it alright for me to tell your secrets to my family?" Brother asked.

I turned to Areana, she nodded, then I turned back to Brother . "Yeah, but be warned, I can't help what I hear."

"I understand." Brother said, "This way." He led us to a big house.

"Oh…right." Areana said. "Um, Edward?" She asked Brother .

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm sorry for breaking into your house, and going through your stuff, and stealing your Volvo." Areana told him. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Ugh…Okay, I forgive you…"

"Oh and your Volvo is at the police station…"

"Um…okay…" He said awkwardly.

_They won't be angry with you, will they? I asked him._

_Maybe Rosalie…But that's just how she is, everyone else won't believe this._

_I hope we don't cause a problems for you._

_It'll be alright._

Then he stopped. "I've changed my mind...This will be hard for most of them...I'll bring my father and Alice first, so we won't suprise them..."

"What ever you think is best." I told him.

He left us in the wood, and went to the house. We were alone in the wood, but we were not afraid. Not this time.

* * *

You all are probably wondering why i made the 2nd edward call our Edward 'brother'. Well the reason for that was that he thought that it would just be weird for him to call someone who is practically the same age as him, uncle. ANd since his great great grand father was Edward's brother, then he kind of thought himself as his brother...and so that's why...

please review...

tomorrow i'm going to south carolina, (im in WV) and so I probably won't get any more chpaters out...


	7. Introduction to Alice and Carlisle,

Sorry it took me so long...I've been very randomly getting ideas for stories...and so yeah...sorry bout that...at least I did finnish one of my stories "A Frozen Rose" well...enjoy!

* * *

"He's back" I said suddenly to Areana. She nodded.

"Edward?" A girls voice came. A girl a few years older than Areana and I appeared, followed by a man.

"This is Alice, and my father Carlisle." Brother told us. "Alice, Carlisle, this is Edward and Areana."

"She smells exactly like Bella…." Alice mused.

"And this boy Edward looks just like you." Carlisle said.

"There's a reason for that." Areana told them.

The vampires raised their eyebrows at the same time.

"I'll explain later." Brother told them. "For now, we need to find a safe place for them to stay, some bad people are after them both."

"Are you suggesting you want to keep them at our house?" Alice asked.

"Where else could they go?" Brother asked her.

"We don't mind." I told them.

"Did you not get the fact that we're vampires?" Alice asked.

"Yeah so? I'm a clone." Areana replied.

"What!?" Carlisle and Alice asked at the same time…That was humorous.

"Please, let us stay." I begged them.

"Alright." Carlisle finally told us.

"But, are you crazy?" Alice asked.

"Alice, why are you so worried?" Brother asked her.

"Uh, it's nothing." She said…But that was a lie, both brother and I could hear her thoughts. _I can't see their futures, Edward_. Ah, that was why, and she didn't want to say it aloud…hm…

"Alice, my friend here, he happens to be my great, great grand nephew." Brother warned her.

"What!" Alice asked, again.

"I'll explain later." Brother repeated, come on let's go home, and find them a place to sleep."

Alice nodded without out anymore complaints. Carlisle, Alice and Brother escorted us to their home.


	8. Staying in a House Full of Vampires

**i know, it's been decades since i last updated, and im really really really sorry. My family was in the middle of moving, from Charleston WV to Philadelphia...and on the way we dropped my lil bro at camp, and then me at my friend's house, and then my lil bro broke his leg at camp, and my parents had to drive back down to WV to pick him up, then my mom came to pick me up and take me to the same camp, then she picked me up, and took me to our new house that i've never been to until now...so, im sorry, k?**

**

* * *

**

and now finally we get to continue the story...

* * *

Edward didn't come back that night. I wandered what all was going on. I almost laughed aloud when I thought about what Alice's face would look like when she saw the other Edward. I sighed. What was going to happen…? How would all this work out? There couldn't be to Edwards, and it was just crazy to see my own clone….My own clone….

I laid on my bed. Thinking the impossible. I thought vampires were impossible, but a clone? It was just, crazy, wacko, and insane. I thought about Areana, how could she exist, why would someone want to make a clone of me? It just wasn't, it was just…I sighed again.

I rolled onto my side, and pulled a blanket over me. I wished my Edward was here. I wished, that, that everything would be all right. So I closed my eyes, and waited for the morning to come.

* * *

"What the heck?!" _A double of Edward, no way, and Bella too?_ Emmet said. Brother had introduced us to the rest of his family. Areana and I held hands, tightly.

"This is amazing" Esme said. We learned she was like Brother's mother. They all were thinking exactly the same thing, well maybe not exactly, but still.

The vampires were in a semi circle, surrounding us. Well, just the ones we hadn't met yet.

"So Areana is a clone?" Jasper asked us, yet again. I could hear him laugh in his mind.

"Yes I am a clone, for the hundredth time!" Areana finally, almost yelled. Jasper took a step backwards; he didn't expect her to speak. For this was the first she had spoken.

"And this boy here, is he a clone too?" Asked Emmet.

"No, I am not, I am a great grandnephew." I answered before Brother could.

"Then why do you call him brother, instead of uncle?" Emmet asked.

"We're practically the same age…."

Emmet and Jasper laughed.

"You know what I mean." I told them.

_You idiot!_ I heard someone scream in their mind. I turned to see Rosalie. She was furious. _Why did you bring them here? _

I turned to Brother. _Ignore her_ He thought.

I only nodded.

"Alright, I think that will be enough." Carlisle said. "Areana and Mr. Mason are going to stay here, just for a few days. And none of you are going to give them any trouble." He turned back to us, "Edward will show you to your rooms."

_Follow me_ Brother thought. And I pulled Areana along. _Separate rooms, or one room? _Brother thought with a chuckle.

_Just one _I thought back. He nodded, and took us upstairs. He gave us a small room near his.

_There are a few blankets in the closet. Try to get some sleep, and just don't think about everyone else. _Brother thought. I nodded. And he left. There was only a couch, a desk, and a closet in this room.

"Areana, you can have the couch." I told her. "Areana?"

She looked away with tears streaming down her cheeks. I hugged her. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I-I'm scared." She whispered. That came as a surprise, she almost never admitted that.

"I've got you, I won't let anything happen to you." I thought back to all the things THEY had done to her, of all the pain she was in.

"But what about the other Edward, and his family, and Bella. They are caught in between everything, they're going to get hurt." She whimpered.

I pulled her to the couch, and sat her down, her head on my lap. "It'll be okay, it'll be okay," I whispered to her. Slowly she drifted into sleep, and then I did too.


	9. Intro to the Bad Guys: Alice's Vision

I finally came up with the next chapter, I had writers block for this part, I kept coming up with awesome stuff, for new stories...then I finally got this in my head...ENJOY

* * *

A woman with long brown hair sat on a desk. She wore a long magenta skirt with a matching top. Her eyes almost matched, they were a shade of red. Her skin was very pale, it made her ruby painted long fingernails look brighter than they really were. There was a man sitting at the desk, he was typing furiously. He wasn't as noticeable as woman, he looked like all the others, that same darkish brown, or lightish brown, (it was all the same) the same cruel eyes, and that generic white lab coat.

"Where is my son?" The woman asked, she sounded almost bored. She was fiddling with her makeup, putting that same color, magenta, above her eyes.

"Somewhere in Washington State" The man answered.

"I already new that, and I know he is somewhere near the dwarfish town of Forks. You know what I mean, where is my son?" She repeated, her tone turned bored, with a hint of anger."

"He is at his-, the Cullen's household." The man answered.

The woman smiled a cruel smile. She put away the magenta lipstick she just used. "That is amusing." She laughed, quietly, but it was loud compared to the silence of the room.

"Ma'am?"

She turned to look at him with her cruel eyes. "I love my son, almost more than anything, if your people hurt him in anyway at all, I'll have to punish you." She said, she was still smiling.

"Do you love him more than his father?" A new voice asked. Her smile vanished. It was a man, almost identical to the first, only his hair was blonde, and his eyes were crueler.

The woman slide off the desk, and walked towards him. Her eyes seemingly looked at him angrily. She stopped right next to him. She placed her arm on his shoulder. "I do love his father more." She admitted. "However, his father doesn't know me, and my son does." Her smile reappeared, "When can I see my darling son again?" She asked him. Her arm slipped off his shoulder.

"As soon as you'd like, when would you like us to bring him?" He asked.

"Hmm…how about tomorrow, morning…and don't forget his adorable girl. The little brown haired girl, what's her face, Ella or Becky. She is so cute." She smiled very sweetly. "Well, I'm off to sleep; I expect to see their shiny eyes in the morning." She turned and left down the hall.

"Miss Oniakaime, is it really necessary for her to be here?" Asked the first man.

"Do you want to tell her to leave?" The second asked.

The first man looked back at the computer screen. "No" Was his reply.

"Get a team down there, now." The first ordered.

* * *

Alice froze in mid sentence. Her mind's eye saw men heading for her home, she saw Mason and Areanna separate (Mason is what the others called the second Edward).

"Alice? What's wrong?" Jasper asked, his concern for her showed on his perfect face.

But Alice didn't speak, the vision continued on, not biding for his perfect voice. Areanna ran far away, Alice could tell that she didn't realize that she had headed towards Bella's house. Areanna ran passed the house. Her path faded from Alice's sight. The scene changed to Mason, he was on the ground in the forest by their house. Men bound him to the ground. A man with a white lab pulled out a syringe, the rest faded. Alice was frozen for only a second longer. Then her head snapped up, her eyes on Jasper.

"They're in trouble" She didn't know if Jasper would understand, she hoped he would. She stood and ran in the direction of their home.


	10. Awaking into a Cold, White Room

**YAY Chap ten finally out...sry it took so long...I had writers block for this story...and then I had a drawing problem (i wouldn't stop drawing...) Well now it's out...and enjoy...I'll have the next chap out really soon...**

* * *

_(Bella's POV ) _

I was just about to wake. I could feel myself becoming more alert. I noticed the room was cold. I could feel someone was holding me. I knew it was my Edward, it had to be. I opened my eyes, expecting to look into his onyx eyes.

I gasped. They were green. It was his face, with green eyes. This, then was not my Edward, it was Areanna's Edward, Mason, as my Edward called him.

"It's going to be okay, Areanna." Mason told me. He thought I was Areanna. I looked away from his eyes. We were sitting on a cold, hard, marble floor.

"I don't know how they found us." Mason said casually. As if this was usual for us to awake in such an uncomfortable place

"M-Mason?" I stuttered his name. His eyes widened.

"You're Bella?" He asked in surprise. I nodded. His expression became serious at once. "You must pretend to be Areanna, that is if you want to escape from this place." He told me.

"Why?" I whispered.

He scowled, but answered nonetheless. "The reason they made a clone of you, is so that they may someday trade you for Areanna."

"What?"

"They know that Edward can't hear your thoughts and they desperately want to know why If they realize that you are in fact Bella, they would have no reason to send you back They would trade you for Areanna, believing that you are Areanna. Do you understand?"

I didn't know How could I know, I tried to I really tried "I think." Was all I could say.

"If anyone calls you Bella, correct them and say Areanna. If they try to separate us, have a fit, yell, scream bite. Whatever you can to try and get back to me, understand?" He was talking swiftly now it was difficult to catch everything he said. But yet again, I did understand. I nodded my head.

"Where are we?" I asked quietly.

"Prison" Was his answer. Mason paused for a moment…Then he asked, "If you are here, then where is Areanna?"

I looked at him blankly, and I shook my head. "I don't know."


	11. Awaking Again to the Wrong Color of Eyes

well...yep...finally got chap 11 out...and the next should be out soon, enjoy! and please review...!

* * *

(third person pov)

Areanna had fallen, slipped on the slick rocks. She hit her head hard enough to knock her out. Before she hit the ground she let out a short piercing scream. She slid to a stop, underneath Bella's red truck. Bella was in her room, her window open, even though it was raining, she still heard the scream. Curious, she left the house, a big mistake. Bella looked out from her porch. Because she couldn't see anything, nothing that could have made such a sound, she abandoned the porch, and walked into the front yard.

Bella couldn't have known…That they were after Areanna. Sounds of footsteps echoed from the forest behind her. Bella turned. She probably expected Edward to appear. If that's what she expected, it surely did change, and quickly. The footsteps were loud and pronounced, and soon she saw dark figures emerge from the forest. She turned to run to her truck. She planned to drive away. But they caught her before she could scream. Her eyesight blurred and faded before she knew what they had done to her. She was asleep and she wouldn't remember the trip to what Mason and Areanna called prison.

* * *

Alice had a vision, she saw what would happen, she tried to get to Edward in time, she tried to tell him. She finally found him. 

" Alice? What's wrong" Alice couldn't form her words. So she thought of them. _Men are coming for Mason and Areanna_. Edward vanished, running as fast as he could to try and protect his nephew, and Bella's Clone.

" Alice, are you alright?" Jasper asked, finally he had caught up.

"Yeah." She answered. But she still held concern on her face.

"It's okay," he whispered. "Edward will take care of this."

"Which one?" Alice wondered.

* * *

Edward came upon Bella's house in an instant. If only he had concentrated, he would have heard the minds of them leaving with his Bella. But he did not do that. He caught a glimpse of Areanna, underneath the red truck. He didn't realize it was Areanna…The only thing he noticed was the spilled blood on the rocks. He pulled her out. Blood from her head seeped through her hair, and onto his marble hands. He heard her heart beat. She was alive, and far from any real danger, almost. Edward sat her down and stepped back. He held his breath. Her blood was on in hands. He looked back to Bella…as far as he knew, she was Bella. Her blood, her face. He couldn't leave her out here, in the dark, in the rain. He went back to her and lifted her up. But where to take her? Carlisle? He didn't know how badly she was injured…he knew it wasn't too deadly, but he was unsure, unsure of what to do. (Charlie wasn't home...) He decided to take her back to her room. He sat her down on her bed. Getting her in the light he looked at her injury. It was even less worrisome than he thought, just a minor cut on the back of her head. It had already stopped bleeding. 

Edward ended up just calling Carlisle on his phone. Carlisle told him to just stay there, and He'd come and bandage her up. Carlisle got there quickly. He easily bandaged Bella's head. "She should wake up in any minute…I don't understand why she's sleeping at all…it wasn't a bad injury at all." Carlisle had told Edward before he left.

And just like Calisle said, she soon awoke.

* * *

She glanced up, expecting to see his green eyes. She gasped when she saw onyx eyes. 

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked.

"I-I" She stuttered. "Cullen?" she asked. (Cullen is what Areanna had decided to call Bella's Edward.)

Edward's eyes widened. "Areanna?" he gasped, He moved away from her. He was as confused as she.

Areanna sat up. A dull pin of pain shot through her head. But it was barely enough for her to take notice. What she did notice was that her clothes were wet.

"Where's my Edward?" She asked.

"I-I Don't know" Edward (Cullen) answered, he was very shocked.

"Where's Bella?" She wondered. Edward froze. He had thought she was Bella, now he knew other wise…he panicked. He went to the window, but he stopped, still he was uncertain. "What Happened?" Areanna asked. Edward looked back at her.

"I thought you were Bella, I found you under her truck…" He said.

Areanna thought, then she remembered why she was running. "Oh, no" She whispered, tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Areanna?" Edward asked. She looked back up.

"They, must have….They thought Bella was me!" Areanna whimpered.

Edward became infuriated. His breathe caught, and he clenched his hands into fists. A deep, low grow sounded from his chest. Areanna stood up. Her head down in shame. That was when Edward roared, and he jumped out of the window and towards the forest. He searched for any scent, anything that would give a clue to where his Bella was.


	12. Ruby Red Eyes are usually genetic

Mason and I were left in the cold white room for a long time. It was kind of awkward, but he held me, the whole time. He said that I had to act as Areanna would, or else…they would realize who I was, and would not let me go back.

* * *

After a long while someone entered the room. Mason held me more tightly then.

"Ah, Edward, and Bella, back again." Said a harsh voice, Mason nudged my arm, and I had to do my part….

"Don't call me Bella!" I said, as best as I could. I turned my head so I could see the man who had entered. He wore a white lab coat, a cruel glint in his eyes, and his hair was a short blonde.

"I created you, I'll call you what I want." He said with a cruel grin.

"Now, now children, stop your bickering." Came in a cruel voice. A woman with long brown hair entered the room. Her lips matched her long magenta skirt with and top. Her eyes almost matched, they were a shade of red. Her skin was very pale, it made her ruby painted long fingernails look brighter than they really were. I couldn't help but to stare. Mason hadn't told me what to expect, just, what to say.

"Hello, Edward." She said, she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "And Becca, so nice to see you again."

"My name is Areanna!" I told her. I didn't need a nudge from Mason this time. It was obvious that is what Areanna would have done.

"Move" She told me. She flicked her wrist. I felt a weight on my chest, it pulled me away from Mason, and slammed me hard against the wall. I winced from the pain.

"Ah, now I can see my adorable Edward…." She knelt down to him and hugged him. Mason had a pained look on his face. "It's been so long, I've missed my baby."

I was speechless…stunned…Baby? Did that mean….what I thought it did….was this wicked, cruel woman…Mason's mom?

"Now that I have you back, I'll never let you go…" She said that almost like a loving mother would to a toddler…but her eyes were all wrong. I could see the evil in them…and that this single hug was hurting Mason…

I stood up, this was just wrong, sick! "Leave him alone!" I yelled. The woman stood up straight. Her smile gone. As soon as she let him go, Mason gasped, his breathing had gone jagged.

"Excuse me?" She asked. She walked towards me.

"Leave him alone." I repeated.

"Baka onna" She said in some language I didn't understand. She countined to me, I stepped back, until I hit the wall. "No one tells me what to do, not humans, not vampires, and especially not clones! Remember, you are less than even the humans!" She shouted. I cringed against the wall. "If humans try to boss me around, I will kill them, without a second thought." She lifted up her index finger, and the nail grew, it grew long, and sharp. She barely touched my cheek with it. A tiny sharp pin of pain was all I felt. And a droplet of blood oozed down my cheek.

She stepped away from me. A smile on her face. "I'll be back in a half hour. She told us…" Then she turned to the first man. "Don't do anything until I get back…" She warned. The man nodded, he surely wouldn't disobey her. Then they both left.

I slid to the floor, my whole body shook. "w-who was s-she?" I stuttered.

Mason moved closer to where I sat. He placed himself in front of me. But I couldn't look, I couldn't blink. That awful woman's image was still before my opened eyes.

"Bella" he whispered. He put his hand beneath my chin, and pushed my head up, so I would have to look into is eyes of emerald forests.

"Tell me, she's not you're mother." I begged him. "What does she want with you…with me…?" Tears streamed down my cheeks.

Mason looked away for only a minute. When he looked back into my eyes…I noticed something was different. Mason's green eyes were changing, rapidly. His round black pupils became skinny like cat eyes. His green eyes faded into a dim ruby shade. I gasped. "She is my mother." He whispered. Then he blinked, and his eyes instantly changed back to normal. "And it's not really you she wants…." He sighed…. "She wants your Edward…" I gasped, again.

"Why?" I asked. That pained look came back onto his face.

"I guess you deserve the truth," He declared. "If not anyone else…" He muttered.

"The truth?" I wondered.

"I will tell you, but you must swear to not tell anyone…Not Areanna, not Edward, nor any of his family. You must not tell anyone!" His face was serious, with a hint of pain from before.

My lips quivered. I was scared…Scared out of my mind. But I nodded. "I swear to not tell anyone."

* * *

yeah...um...hoped you enjoyed that...and if we all are lucky...(even though I don't really believe in luck...) I might get the next chap out today! 


	13. vampires copies nephews and now demons

Alright this is where it gets even more demented than it already is...We've been introduced to Vampires, Clones, and great grand nephews...well it's just about to go even more deeper...

* * *

Areanna stayed at Bella's house…She didn't know what to do…She didn't know what she could do. She thought that maybe she should stay and pretend she was Bella. But she couldn't abandon Cullen, Bella, nor her Edward. So she left out the window, back towards the Cullen's home. 

"Somehow I was able to lie, even in my thoughts to your Edward…and he believed me because of that…I haven't had the heart to tell Areanna the truth yet, either. And this is going to be difficult for you to understand as well…and you must try…and you mustn't tell anyone…."

I nodded.

"About 460 years ago a being was created, born, whatever…" He sighed. "In Japan…"

" Japan?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes…she called you 'Baka onna' it's Japanese for stupid woman….anyways…her name is Oniakaime. Well, she isn't human…obviously…she's a demon…"

"Literally?" I asked.

"Yes…She has visions of the future…and when she learned about vampires in America and other places….she got…overly excited…."

"She saw Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah…She even saw you…She saw THEM too…Then she thought…how amazing it would be to have a child…whom the father would be a vampire…" He looked away.

I opened my mouth to say something….but I couldn't get the words out…

"She hypnotized him….and then erased his memory…he never knew…no one ever did…I hate that woman…forced me to live as a half devil…forced me to watch others in pain…." Mason's hands were fists…He looked back into my eyes… "I'm even more powerful than I look….I'm even more strong than you're vampires…But I have been reduced down to this pathetic being…."

I couldn't believe this….Mason wasn't Edward's nephew…but his son…!

"You're probably wondering what I'm talking about…" He said…He continued without waiting for a response. "She drains my power from me and adds it to her own….she uses my own power against me and my Areanna…"

"When she hugged you?" my voice was lower than a whisper.

"She was searching my memories…she wanted to know if I had told Edward the truth…It's a miracle she didn't see who you were…that would have been….disastrous…and…I'm sorry…" Mason looked away. I just sat there, completely stunned. Mason chuckled, "My father is only 17 years older than I. And that is how old I appear…"

The doors to the Cullen's house hold opened before she even got there. Alice stepped out. "Areanna…"

" Alice"

She nodded. "I saw what happened…but I don't know how, I couldn't see your futures…before…"

"Where is my Edward?" She asked.

"With our Bella…they were both taken…Bella was mistaken for you."

"That is what I feared." Areanna answered.

"Is there anyway we can help?"

Areanna thought, she concentrated hard. "No, but I might know someone who can…"

"Who?"

"Legendary warriors…" Areanna told her. "I need a computer with internet access."

Alice smiled, "Come on in."

* * *

K! Did ya'll like it?? I told you it get crazzier... I'm sry about the japan thingy...I was an anime fan before i was a Twilight/New Moon fan...it's still in my system...and Oniakaime's name means demon red eyes...or something along those lines...and I have a question...how many yyh fans are there? let me know...if I have enough I'll tell you a secret...k?? PLEASE REVIEW!

Stephenie Meyer owns twilight...


	14. Author's note, deletion of chapter 14

Well hello everyone, it's been what…a year? Since I've added anything…Well, I've tried to get my head out of the fanfictions. My new friends helped me with that, seeing that they hate fanfiction and all. So the other day I came across a random fanfiction alert and decided that I would finish this story if not any other. But sadly I cannot, for my life, remember how I was originally going to end this story…So I have considered some alternative endings. The ending I have decided can only work if I delete chapter 14. So this is a warning, I guess and in a week or so (probably today) I'll try to get the next chapter out…**SO THIS IS THE ULTIMATE WARNING I AM DELETING CHAPTER 14.**


	15. Chap 14, Promise of Rescue and death

**So I decided to finish this story. I have no plans to write anymore for anything else. I want to spend my energy on writing my own stories. But I felt bad for all those people who reviewed and I thought, I should finish that story. So here I am. Writing a new chapter. However over the past year I have forgotton how I was going to end this fanfiction. So, just like I warned, I am going to delete chapter 14. I apologize for all those who enjoyed that chapter, but I felt compelled to end this story differently than my original ending... But I hope you enjoy this. **

* * *

Areana

I left a note for Charlie, Bella's father. I told him that Bella was spending the night at Alice's. That made me able to make my move. I left their home and went straight to the Cullen's household. Alice opened the door before I could knock. Before she could speak, Rosalie shoved her to the side.

"Do you realize what you have done!? You've torn our family apart! You have made us vulnerable! You piece of filth, how dare you come here now!?" Rosalie spat at me.

"I do realize it and I'm terribly sorry. But I can help get her back."

Rosalie just glared at me, and then she turned away from me and left.

Alice came back to me. "You said you can help, what exactly do you have in mind?"

**

* * *

**

Devil woman

She glanced at the screen and sighed. "This is so boring, where is he!?" She grabbed at the nearest human. "Why hasn't he saved his woman yet!?"

The man stuttered. "W-w-what are you t-t-talking about, m-m-ma'am?"

She shoved him away. "Though my son tried to hide it, I noticed as soon as I came in. That child is not your clone…"

His eyes widened. "She's the real one, she's the real Bella!" His tone became excited.

"Don't get your hopes up," The devil woman told him. "You can't have her; she's my bait for my son's father." An evil grin spread over her face.

"Why do you care so much for the soulless undead?" He asked with disgust.

"You fool." She laughed. "I want his soul to be mine."

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

He fell on his knees and howled like a wolf. His eyes burned, but of course he couldn't cry. He could not find her, he could not. It was as if she vanished from the world. If she were dead. If she had died…He began considering his options. Of ways he could end himself.

These thoughts came to a halt as he felt a vibration, his phone. He answered it with a single, "Yes?"

"Edward, we may have found a way to save Bella." Said the voice of Alice, Edward closed his phone and ran back to his home.

* * *

**Areana**

Alice had gotten me something to eat. I needed my strength. I nearly spilled my juice when Edward Cullen burst through the door. Alice came to side. "You need to calm down, you aren't thinking rationally." She told him.

"IF ANYTHING HAS HAPPENED TO MY BELLA-!" He shouted.

"Stop it Edward! We will find Bella, so calm down! You didn't even consider asking Areana if she knew where they had taken them. And don't think you're the only one who is hurting right now, Areana has lost her love too."

Edward's face was contorted with pain and fury. He turned to me. "Where is she?!"

I spoke without hesitation. "On Washington's southern border, deep in the national forest."

Edward spun around, planning to leave.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"Why?" He growled.

"Take me with you! They've been wanting the real Bella, your Bella for a long time, but they think they have me, the clone…if you take me you can trade me for yours, for your Bella."

Edward's brow furled, but he turned around, "Come then!" He dragged me to his garage, where his silver Volvo was back in its place. Alice followed.

"Edward, what are you doing? Bella is my friend to, I want to help! At least call Carlisle and tell him what's happened."

"I don't have the time for this."

"More people would be a good idea." I muttered.

"You don't have to go alone." Alice said with a smile. Jasper came to her side then, supporting her argument.

Edward stood there frozen for a moment. "I don't have time to gather everyone. I need to go now!"

I spoke again, looking over to Alice. "We need to hurry though, he's right we don't have time to argue."

This time Jasper spoke, "Go on ahead, we'll catch up."

Edward nodded a single nod and dragged me into his car. And then we were off.

* * *

**Bella**

I opened my eyes; I had fallen asleep at some point. I was frozen, so cold, why was it so cold. I looked around the room for Mason. He looked sick. His face was strained and he held his head with a hand.

"Are you okay?" I croaked, my throat was so dry.

He glanced up at me and whispered. "You're Edward is coming."

My heart jumped with joy. He was going to save us.

"But she's coming to us…to me now." He grimaced and sagged against the wall.

Before I could crawl over to him the door opened, in stepped the Devil Woman the name I had given her.

"Oh sweet child of mine." She said, but then she laughed. She knelt down to him and she sighed. "You're quite boring, you do know that right?"

Mason flinched away from her. I shuddered. She turned her gaze on me and laughed a horrible laugh. Then I heard a ringing sound, like a telephone. She stood up and sighed; she reached into her pocket and pulled out a shiny red cell phone. "What do you want?" She paused and listened to the ramblings on the other side. "Ah! A Summoner, how wonderful, keep him locked up for me, I'll see to him once I've finished with Edwards. MmmmHmmm, ja ne." At that she put away her phone. Then she turned her gaze back on Mason. "Good news baby, something else has piqued my interest. This means I won't need this" She gestured to herself, "form much longer, I'll be able to achieve my human form to a more permanent state. But where should I leave my demonic powers. Ah I know!" She was just teasing him now, though I didn't understand much of what she was saying. "You can hold on to them for me. I'll seal you away into the darkness for a hundred years or so." She said this with a grin.

Mason tried to move away, but she grabbed his throat. "It's going to hurt, but it'll go away soon." She smiled again.

**

* * *

**

Areana

We were nearly there; I could feel it, the evil of the place. At some point we couldn't drive any further. So we went out on foot. It was difficult but I kept up with Edward and then we came to the fence.

"Careful, it's electric." I warned him. So he grabbed my arm and slung me over his back and with amazing strength and power he jumped over it. On the other side he set me down. "Can you here him?" I asked Edward. "Can you hear my Edward?"

His face burned with agony. "He's in pain. They're doing something to him. He' screaming in his mind, so loud I can't understand his words." Then he whispered. "Bella-" he grabbed my arm and ran towards the building further in. When he got to it he dropped me and ran into the wall, creating a hole, I followed.

Inside it was white, supposedly clean. But anyone could sense the evilness tainting the white walls. Edward turned onto me. "Where are they!?"

"I-I don't know ask one of them!" I pointed at the men in white lab coats who were running away from us.

Edward froze again, and then he grabbed my arm, dragging me along. "Your Edward sent me a message…" Was all he said. I figured he forgot about the plan to exchange me for Bella. But if we survived this, then everything would be okay.

* * *

**Note:**

**I hope you review, though I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. I should have finished what I had started.**

**you're friend, Sierra**


End file.
